The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda plant, botanically known as Monarda didyma, typically grown a container plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Domonpocde’.
The new Monarda plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Monarda plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Monarda plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2009 of Monarda didyma ‘Pink Lace’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,367, as the female, or seed, parent with Monarda didyma ‘Aquarius’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Monarda plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Monarda plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Monarda plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.